Un cumpleaños para recordar
by karliss
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de nuestro demonio favorito y Mamori ya se había cansado de que Hiruma negara que sintiera algo por ella. Así que ella estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuera para convencerlo de que si que la quería. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Mamori se encontraba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa. Estaba decidida de que ese día al fin podría conseguir lo que tanto quería: a su querido demonio. Estaba más que segura de que él sentía algo por ella, ya que lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. Siempre se preocupaba por ella, aunque tratara de ocultarlo o cuando veía que ella era la única que se podia acercar a él lo suficiente, no permitía que ninguna otra mujer se le acercarse algo que ella agradecía o estaría muerta de celos.

Pero volviendo a ese momento se encontraba afuera del edificio en el que vivía Hiruma hablando por teléfono con Suzuna para que la volviera a convencer del por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

-No puedo, definitivamente no puedo, Suzuna.

-Si qué puedes y lo sabes -razonaba con ella- ya llegaste hasta ahí ¿por qué no podrías llevarlo hasta el final?

-Me va a dar mucha vergüenza-Mamori no creía poder soportar lo que pasaría si ese demonio de Hiruma la rechazara, aunque no lo iba a dejar hablar… o eso pretendía.

Se encontraba vestida con un abrigo largo que era imposible saber con qué estaba vestida, el pelo suelto y un suave maquillase. Supuestamente esa sería su noche de seducción. Ese sería el regalo que le tenía a Hiruma en su cumpleaños

-Prefiero volver a casa hasta que el valor vuelva a mí.

-¡No seas cobarde! -le respondió su amiga- Solo tienes que subir a su piso, tocar la puerta, sacarte ese abrigo y quedar con ese vestido sexy que te ayude a elegir ayer, ¿Por qué ese vestido te pusiste, verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Genial! ¿Y tienes la botella de vino?

-También.

-Entonces no te preocupes. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Suzuna, sabes que Hiruma no es tonto. Se va a dar cuenta.

-No lo hará. Va a estar demasiado aturdido mirándote para saber que te propones algo.

-Ojala que tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo, querida. ¡Buena suerte!-al decir esto corto la comunicación para que Mamori no siguiera vacilando.

Se armó de valor y se dirigió al ascensor antes de volver a cambiar de opinión.

Hiruma estaba haciendo su actividad favorita: limpiando sus queridas armas, no le importaba que ese día fuera su jodido cumpleaños. Para él era un día como cualquiera, tampoco le importaba que la maldita manager no se hubiese aparecido por el instituto ni por los entrenamientos. Nunca faltaba así que había sido bastante raro que no se apareciera.

Ella era la culpable de que se encontrara enojado en esos momentos, porque al no aparecer solo consiguió que todo el equipo se preocupara por ella y no pudiesen entrenar bien por más que él les disparara o mandara a Cerberos a que los mordiera. Sí, esa era la única razón de que se encontrara furioso con esa maldita come-pastelillos. Fue totalmente irresponsable por su parte no decirle que iba a faltar.

Cuando el timbre sonó se levanto furioso para descargar su ira con quien sea que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa a ver a Mamori con un abrigo que la hacía parecer cualquier cosa, menos bonita.

-Ho…hola Hiruma-kun-dijo Mamori nerviosa.

-Hum.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Hiruma solo se hizo a un lado para que pasara y cerró la puerta para volver a sentarse con sus queridas armas. Como no la vio que se fue a sentar levanto la cabeza y la miro, solo que ya no estaba con ese abrigo horroroso, si no que con un mini vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y que hacia resaltar sus piernas haciéndolas más largas de lo que eran, unos zapatos de tacón también negros. Estaba fantástica.

-¿Qué haces vestida así, maldita manager?

-¡No me llames así! -hizo un puchero que la hizo ver adorable… para cualquier otro que no fuera él. Obviamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? No tengo toda la noche para ti.

"Pero es que yo quiero que esta noche sea entera para mi" pensó Mamori. Solo que dijo algo muy distinto.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños y como no fui al instituto… -dejo la frase a medio acabar, para no tener que pasar por la vergüenza de decirle que había ido por él.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

Mamori no le respondió y Hiruma la miro de nuevo. No podia evitar mirarla. Nunca la había visto vestida así. Tenía que reconocer que esa maldita disciplinaria se veía bien. Se dio cuenta que trae una botella de vino. Mamori al ver que mira la botella, se da cuenta que todavía la tenía en la mano.

-Es… por tu cumpleaños -le dice una avergonzada Mamori.

Como no es la primera vez que está en el departamento de ese demonio, se toma la confianza de ir a la cocina a servir un poco de vino en dos copas.

Hiruma solo ve que se aleja y ni siquiera la detiene. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en esos momentos como era mirar su espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Si no estuviera sentado ya se habría caído al suelo. ¡Ese vestido podía causar un infarto!

Mamori al estar en la cocina sola no perdió el tiempo y en la copa de Hiruma le puso somnífero para poder llevar a cabo su plan ¡tenía que resultar!

Volvió al salón como si nada y se dio cuenta que Suzuna tenía razón. Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola que tomo la copa sin rechistar y empezó a beber.

No pasó mucho antes de que Hiruma se quedara dormido. Mamori se encontraba feliz. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Llevó a Hiruma a su cuarto, lo desvistió y ató sus manos al respaldo de la cama. Si no quería reconocer que la quería por las buenas lo iba a hacer por las malas.

Luego tomo la lencería que había comprado (con la ayuda de Suzuna) y se cambio rápidamente en el baño.

Tenía suerte que Hiruma no hubiese visto que llevaba un bolso o si no nada habría resultado como lo tenía planeado.

Todavía le daba vergüenza que Hiruma la viera vestida así, pero si esa noche pasaba lo que ella quería que pasara, entonces él la vería con mucha menos ropa. ¡No podía esperar!


	2. Chapter 2

_Un saludito para **robin-chuan **por su comentario :)_

CAPÍTULO 2

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza? ¿Por qué mierda tenía las manos atadas en la cama?_ Hiruma no podía entender qué había pasado. Solo después de un momento se le vino a la cabeza lo que había pasado antes de que se durmiera. La maldita manager tenía que haberle dado algo para dormir. No pensaba dejar que saliera inmune de esa. Se las iba a pagar. Trato de levantarse y al moverse se dio cuenta de otro detalle.

Estaba desnudo.

Después de la sorpresa una sonrisa maliciosa se puso en sus labios. No podia imaginar a la jodida manager desnudándolo.

-Tiene que haber terminado toda sonrojada.

Se notaba que ella no estaba en el cuarto y él ya se estaba impacientando. Quería que llegara para gritarle unas cuantas cosas. O mejor aún podría empezar por soltarse. ¿Acaso esa maldita manager creía que si lo amarraba lo iba a tener a su merced y el no se iba a desatar? Parece que no lo conocía.

Solo que no consiguió mover ni una mano cuando se quedo quieto y con la boca abierta. No podia creer lo que veían sus ojos. Mamori se veía tan… sexy. Acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-¡Vaya! Ya te despertaste. Dormiste más de lo que tenía planeado, pero no importa.

¿Qué se pretendía? Hiruma decidió seguirle el juego.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos!

-Pero si con este juego te vas a divertir-se encamino hacia la cama, caminando de la forma más coqueta que pudo. Todavía no podia controlar el rojo de sus mejillas, pero ya no importaba, estaba segura que a lo largo de la noche ese rojo se iba a convertir en algo permanente.

-¿Qué haces?-Hiruma se estaba cansando del jueguecito de la joven manager. Sabía que ella nunca llegaría más lejos, pero por cómo iban las cosas no parecía querer parar. Tenía un brillo de determinación en los ojos._ ¡Y se veía tan hermosa!_

-Y yo que te creía inteligente, Youichi-kun. Es obvio, te estoy seduciendo.

Al terminar de decir esto se acerco a los labios del chico, para besarlos. Fue un beso lento, inocente, un beso que prácticamente pedía permiso al demonio de Deimon para que pudiera seguir con su tarea de seducirlo.

Hiruma todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa, nunca imagino que ella haría algo así. Termino con el beso para hacer la pregunta que tenía en ese momento en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué haces esto? -volvió a preguntar.

-Fácil. Porque te amo.

-Maldita idiota. El amor no existe.

-Sí que existe, querido Youichi y te lo pienso demostrar.

-Sería solo sexo-Hiruma no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, pero por cómo iban las cosas las que tenia de ganar era Mamori. Además, ¿quién le había dado permiso para llamarlo por su nombre?

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-No digas estupideces, maldita manager.

-¿No puedes decir mi nombre?

-Hmp…

-Está bien, como quieras.

Sin más agarro las sabanas que tapaban el cuerpo de Hiruma y las tiro al suelo para luego ella subirse a la cama con él. Pensaba conseguir esa noche su rendición en el amor.

Toco su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo propio. Lo recorrió hasta que llegó a conocerlo mejor que el suyo. Beso sus labios, el lóbulo de sus orejas, sus ojos, bajó por su pecho, besando sus tetillas. Para luego seguir a ese lugar que ya se encontraba despierto y prácticamente gritando que él también demandaba un poco de su atención.

Hiruma se encontraba tan absorto en un mundo de placer que se le había olvidado por completo que podía desatarse para pararla o por lo menos darle el mismo placer que ella a él. Solo se le paso ese pensamiento por la cabeza cuando siento a Mamori besando su miembro para luego llevárselo a la boca y seguir con esa tortura tan placentera.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Hiruma ya la estaba levantando para besarla en los labios y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo a la vez que sacaba de su camino esas prendas tan molestas que no le permitían tocar todo lo que quería.

La forma en que la besaba, Mamori nunca se imagino que existiera, parecía que se encontraba sediento como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en el desierto y recién ahora encontró agua para saciar su sed.

Para el demonio de Deimon ver esos pechos que tenían el tamaño perfecto, no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, coronados por unos rosados y endurecidos pezones producto de la excitación que estaba sintiendo fue lo que hiso que perdiera su batalla. Introdujo uno de ellos en su boca y empezó a mordisquearlo y chuparlo por mientras que masajeaba el otro con una mano.

Él siempre supo que si Mamori trataba de seducirlo perdería ante ella. Por eso se mantenía lejos de ella, pero ya no más.

-Mamori…

Sorprendida de que la haya llamado por su nombre, lo miro.

-Dime, Youichi-kun.

-Te quiero… maldita novia.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como la llamaba. Ni siquiera en esos momentos podia dejar de ser él mismo y eso le encantaba.

-Yo también te quiero… maldito novio.

Hiruma se sorprendió de que ese ángel (como la llamaba en secreto) pudiera decirle de esa manera. Nunca se lo espero, pero por todo lo que había hecho esa noche tendría que habérselo esperado.

-Solo yo puedo llamarte así. Tú a mí no.

Antes de que le respondiera la volvió a besar para que se le olvidara de que estaban hablando y sus manos una vez más empezaron el recorrido por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte más sensible en la que introdujo un dedo para prepararla para él. Estaba mojada, totalmente preparada para él. Empezó a jugar con su clítoris hasta que la escucho llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche, para luego colocarse arriba de ella y empezar a introducir lentamente su miembro. Sabía que era virgen, así que quería que su experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible.

Y lo consiguió.

Se detuvo un momento para que Mamori se acostumbrara a su tamaño y después empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior hasta que no soportó seguir con tan tiernos movimientos. Lo que llevó a que aumentara la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

Luego de esa explosión de placer Hiruma salió de ella y se recostó a su lado para pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

Mamori había tenido tanta emoción ese día que sus ojos empezaron a cerrársele a los pocos minutos, antes de dormirse, susurro:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Youichi-kun.

Hiruma solo sonrío con esa sonrisa tan característica suya. De verdad que creía que le estaba empezando a gustar celebrar su cumpleaños. No pensaba discutir si de ahora en adelante todos fueran iguales a ese.

_Y aquí termina esta pequeña historia... ustedes deciden si merezco algun comentario... ojala que sí. Me alegran mucho._


End file.
